Enmity Truth
by Naomi the Fire Adept
Summary: Orchid-The Lighthouses are lit, and our crew feels there is one last thing to do: Find Sheba's past. Yet the people that they find aren't who they seem, and an evil spirit within Sheba's mind is about to be unleashed.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
Okay, I didn't want to start another story until I got another finished, but this Idea has been bugging me FOREVER!!! So, might as well put it up and see if anyone would like it.   
  
Couplings (they're weird I know, but I don't like sticking to the same ones over and over again): Picard/Mia, Isaac/Fezhi, Garet/Jenna, Sheba/Ivan.  
  
And yes, Hamma and Fezhi are in this. ^_^ They totally deserve it. They need to be in more fanfics. At least that's what I think. This part might be a little confusing, but things will get sorted out hopefully in the next chapter.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Enmity Truth  
  
Prologue  
  
The wind swept around him, biting his skin. His own kin had never seemed so cold. The hair on his arms and the back of his neck seemed to raise as something seemed to fade into the hazy hills above. The air smelt of smoke, making it harder and harder for him to breathe. He had never felt so weak and alone. Where were his friends?  
  
"Picard! Mia! Isaac! Garet, Jenna, Felix! Fezhi? Where are you?" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Sheba! Sheba where are you!?"  
  
Someone appeared at the top of the hill. He could recognize her anywhere. Her gold hair and soft pale face. He began running up the hill, his breath heavy. He was weaker than he had thought. He looked up and saw his friend not far from his reach.  
  
"Sheba! Where is everyone?" he asked. She did not reply. In her hand was a shining red sword, bolts up lightening jumping along it's edge. It was thick, and he couldn't help but wonder how she held it. Never before had he seen her with a blade, not even himself could carry it. But what startled him most was her eyes. They seemed like dark pools of abyss, filled with anger and hate. She stared at him with loathing. "Sheba? What's wrong?" he asked, seeing her detest.  
  
"You've betrayed me," she whispered, the words seemed to echo on the empty hills. The bolts jumped on her sword, her voice filled with wrath, like a deepening growl.  
  
"What? How have I betrayed you?" He tried to see beyond her deadly stare. Something glimmered behind her, as he saw the figures fallen upon the ground. He knew them, they were his friends laying in blood. "Sheba?" He gasped. "What have you done? Why?"  
  
Suddenly, her eyes began to glow and her hair raised as wind swept around them. The air itself seemed to wrap around him like chords. He choked, as he fell to the ground and as he looked up, he saw the army standing beside her.  
  
Their eyes were black and cold. Within their hands were scythes, sparks emanating from them. Their entire being seemed to be made of hate, anger, despair, loneliness, things that no person could bear. They were like walking bolts of lightening, with arms, legs, and body. And even though they were shining brightly, it felt to him as though they were the darkest shadows, and Sheba herself being the blackest of all of them.  
  
The winds held him tight as he struggled to get away, eyes wide in horror. "Sheba!" he cried as the monsters began surrounding him, raising their blades. "Sheba! It's me Ivan! Don't do this!"  
  
"I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time," she grinned raising her own sword. Ivan had to look away, unable to look at her shadow.  
  
"Why? Why are you doing this?!"  
  
"Because this is what I am. This is what I was created for. This is the way I am meant to be!"  
  
All the swords raised in unison, and Ivan cried out as they all came crashing down onto him. . .  
  
"SHEBA!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Misty: Oh, my! Ivan! You killed him!  
  
Orchid: Maybe, maybe not.  
  
Misty: Sheba's evil!  
  
Orchid: Maybe, maybe not.  
  
Misty: You're evil!  
  
Orchid: Maybe, maybe not.  
  
Misty: you're dead!  
  
Orchid: Maybe, maybe-  
  
Misty: No! You are dead!  
  
Orchid: eep! Reviews are nice! 


	2. Chapter 1

I'm sure we don't own Golden Sun.  
  
Misty: yup! Don't own it, so can't sue us, so there!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ivan awoke with a start, cold sweat pouring down his face. His heart was beating like made, sounding loudly in the darkened room. It took him a moment to realize that it had only been a dream. That he was still safe on Picard's ship. If anything were to happen, his friends were there to help.   
  
He tried to shake the dream from his mind. His chest felt heavy, his body slow to respond. Ivan blinked, swiping away the sweat ready to fall into his eyes.  
  
'Sheba? . . .' Ivan whispered within his mind. He searched the lower deck for her sleeping thoughts, but couldn't find any. ' Sheba? He called a little louder this time. His legs jumped, and he climbed from his bunk and stepped onto the cold wood floor. It creaked softly as he tread across it, feeling towards the door. It opened silently, and the Jupiter Adept crept up the stairs.  
  
The deck was silent, with pale moon light shining down upon the unmanned ship. The sea was gorgeous, silent and still as a rock. Stars were replicated on the waters surface as if it were a mirror, the inky black sky making him feel cold. The same dank feeling that he felt only moment before.  
  
'Ivan?' He jumped and looked wildly around. He looked upwards to the look out post. A dark figure stood there, a small lamp in her hand. ' Oh, sorry.' She whispered. 'Why are you up so late?'  
  
'I was wondering the same thing.' Ivan headed towards the ladder, and grasped the cold metal rungs. He climbed to the top, and met her smiling gaze. It seemed more than welcome at that particular moment.   
  
'Ah... it is so beautiful...' She took a deep breath. 'Yet something is amiss. Can you feel it?'  
  
Ivan searched. He listened to the quiet breeze that flowed around him. 'Yes...yes I can. But what is it?'  
  
'That's what I'm trying to figure out. . . I feel as though something important is going to happen.'  
  
Ivan nodded, feeling around the wandering minds of the world. Yes. Something was amiss, but he couldn't pin point what it was. How he hated not knowing things...  
  
* * *  
  
She sat upon a green grassed hill. Her blonde hair was floating on a distant breeze. Her pale blue eyes were fogged, looking past what was in front of her. She smiled as she saw a shadow reach over the mountains. The shade belonged to a great ship, wings attached to it's sides. She watched as it slowly and gently rested on the ground. She blinked, and it was gone, just like the girl and boy she saw only moments ago. Leaning over railing on a dark cold night.  
  
She smiled. She was getting much better. Looking up at the sky, she judged the time and headed down the hill. The time was near, she was sure of it. For years they had tried to pinpoint the exact time a prophesied child would return home to them. How proud she was, she had finally discovered near the exact minute she would come. The only thing that puzzled her most, was the person who had been standing next to her.   
  
A village was nestled near the edge of a sparkling lake. Mountains and hills rose up around it, locking it in, with no way to get in or out. She wasn't sure how they managed to set up such a village, but the area was surrounded by towering cliffs. How long the minds of that village had wanted to be free of the lonely place, to see the outside world. Her pace quickened as her foot stepped onto the roads, small children wandered about, playing simple games with rocks and sticks. Some grown ups hung from their windows, mothers baking in their kitchens. Wafts of cooking bread filled her nostrils, what a lovely smell. Twirling the wooden staff in her hand, she headed towards the largest building, town hall. Past, Present, and Future records were held there, filled with so many secrets only the owners could look through.  
  
Knocking on the door twice, she opened the door without waiting for a reply. Nearly everyone knew everyone, either by actual contact, or wandering through minds that hadn't yet been blocked. Every child was taught such a skill once they reached a certain age, their minds were free to search through, but there usually wasn't much to see. You couldn't get away with anything when you were a child in this village, not until you learned to ward off the spiritual people. It was like placing thick black diamond around your brain, and could only be opened by the owner for someone to see. That rarely happened.   
  
"Ah, Cha," a person behind a counter drawled. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I think you know Rie," she gave a wry smile. "I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"You're getting better Cha," he smiled. "Yes, I did See you earlier, I woke up this morning at one to see you! Dang that's annoying!"  
  
"Heh, I get it too. Some problems with Sight."  
  
"Sure is. So what is it?"  
  
Cha wove her fingers together and placed them on the table. "I know when She's coming."  
  
"What?! No way! We haven't received anything on her for nearly a year!" Rie cried. "And those are short bits to! That's impossible, you're bluffing!"  
  
She pointed to her head. "Take a look commander, and you will have a reason to be cheerful!"  
  
His eyes glazed as she felt someone slip past her weakened defense, as her mental barricade strengthened everywhere else. It wasn't long before he blinked again, dumbfounded.  
  
"Believe me?"  
  
"We better call the council," he gasped. "This is important! After all this time...she's really coming back!" 


End file.
